Merrill/Dialogue
Merrill's dialogue contains a list of conversations she shares with her companions. Merrill and Anders ACT I *'Anders': So, when you first did blood magic, it was... just an accident, right? *'Anders': You cut yourself and realized the power? You didn't actually deal with a demon? *'Merrill': Oh, no. I did. *'Anders': Why would you do that? *'Merrill': I needed his help. He was really very nice about it. *'Anders': Of course he was! He's using you to get a foothold in a mortal brain! *'Merrill': He's a spirit. He offered me his aid. I hardly think you're one to criticize. *'Merrill': I heard Varric saying you were a Grey Warden. *'Anders': I was. *'Merrill': I met a warden once. Back in Ferelden. Duncan, I think his name was. Very odd man. *'Merrill': He had a marvelous beard, though. I'd never seen one before. I thought a squirrel had grabbed him by the chin. If the Hero of Ferelden was Dalish *'Merrill': I heard Varric saying you were a Grey Warden. *'Anders': I was. *'Merrill': Did you... did you ever meet a Dalish Warden? Mahariel? *'Anders': As a matter of fact, I did. *'Anders': Do you know her/him? *'Merrill': We grew up together. She/He was one of my clan. *'Merrill': I keep hoping to hear some news... *'Anders': I wouldn't get your hopes up. The Hero of Ferelden values privacy rather highly. If the Hero of Ferelden was Dalish, but died killing the Archdemon *'Merrill': I heard Varric saying you were a Grey Warden. *'Anders': I was. *'Merrill': Did you... did you ever meet a Dalish Warden? Mahariel? *'Anders': No. I had a friend who did, though. Told the most impossible stories. *'Merrill': I'd like to hear them, sometime. If you don't mind. In all likelihood, the friend Anders is referring to is Oghren *'Merrill': Ser Pounce-a-lot... who knighted him? *'Anders': Is that a serious question? *'Merrill': Did he have a little sword, or just his claws? I bet he had a dashing cap with a feather in it! *'Anders': Would you stop making fun of my cat? *'Merrill': Oh... no hat, then? *'Anders': Maybe you don't really understand the difference between spirits and demons. *'Merrill': Did I ask you? *'Anders': Spirits were the first children of the Maker, but He turned his back on them to dote on His mortal creations. *'Anders': The ones who resented this became demons, driven to take everything mortals had and gain back the Maker's favor. *'Merrill': Your "Maker" is a story you humans use to explain the world. *'Merrill': We have our own stories. I don't need to borrow yours. ACT II *'Merrill': You could get another cat, you know. There's one in the Lowtown market with a litter of kittens ready to wean. *'Anders': You don't pay attention to templars, Qunari or politics, but you notice kittens? *'Merrill': Templars, Qunari and politics don't meow and attack your feet when you're buying food. *'Anders': Are there any tabbies? I'd like a tabby. *'Anders': It's a bad feeling you know. *'Merrill': What? *'Anders': Being an abomination. I just got a taste of your future. *'Merrill': I'm not that foolish. Our relationship is, um, strictly platonic. *'Anders': It's like you're trapped in your own body, seeing out your eyes, while someone else moves you like a puppet. *'Anders': And you're trying to scream, to move a single muscle, but there's no escape. Until you look down at the blood on your hands. *'Merrill': Stop it. You're scaring me. *'Anders': That's the point. *'Anders': Do Dalish honestly not recognize the difference between demons and beneficial spirits? *'Merrill':We’ve never thought of the Fade as the home of our gods. It is another realm. Another people's home, no different or more foreign than, say, Orzammar. *'Anders': But have you never studied the types of demons? They break down very clearly into different sins. *'Merrill':Spirits differ from each other. Just as you, and Hawke and Isabela are all human. More or less. (After the companion mission "Dissent") *'Merrill': Are you alright? *'Anders': I nearly killed an innocent girl. How could I be alright? *'Merrill': I'm sorry. *'Anders': You're sorry? For me? This could be you! You could be the next monster threatening helpless girls! *'Merrill': Anders... There's no such thing as a good spirit. There never was. *'Merrill': All spirits are dangerous. I understood that. I'm sorry that you didn't. (during "A New Path") *'Anders': I don't know why I'm bothering with this, but you do realize it is crazy, right? *'Merrill': Believe me I noticed, if I had any other choices, I'd take them. *'Anders': You have choices! You always had choices! Stop using blood magic. Get rid of that damned mirror. *'Merrill': Oh in that case, I will head back to Kirkwall and throw it away, right after you abandon the plight of the circle of mages. *'Merrill': You really believe don't you? *'Anders': What are we talking about? *'Merrill': Believing. You do I can tell, in freedom, in mages, in good spirits and bad templars. With more fire than the sun. *'Anders': And your point is? *'Merrill': I miss it sometimes, things being certain. *'Anders': Some things are certain. *'Merrill': Not anymore. *'Anders': You must join us. Do you see that now? You must stand with Kirkwall's mages. *'Merrill': It's not my fight. *'Anders': You can't hide in Sundermount. *'Anders': There is no place for you among the Dalish. *'Merrill': No! My clan is all I ever cared about! Everything I did, I did for them! *'Anders': On second thought, maybe don't try to help us. Merrill and Aveline ACT I *'Merrill': You must really like the Hawke family. *'Aveline': Why do you say that? *'Merrill': You came all the way from Lothering with them, didn't you? And they're not even your clan. *'Aveline': Humans don't have clans, Merrill. *'Merrill': Exactly! You came so far together, and you didn't even have a Keeper to make you get along. *'Aveline': So your Keeper tells you to stop kicking each other, or she'll turn the aravel around? *'Merrill': Sometimes she also warns us to stop pulling hair. *'Merrill': I would like to know more about being a guard, Aveline. *'Aveline': I don't think that's the job for you. *'Merrill': I know, but it might help me not get caught. *'Aveline': You probably shouldn't have said that part. *'Merrill': Why? *'Aveline': Just... never mind. *'Merrill': Did Lothering have an alienage? *'Aveline': It wasn't a big enough village to have a wall around it, let alone a place for elves. *'Merrill': Where did the elves live, then? *'Aveline': Stables and outbuildings, mostly. *'Merrill': I think I like alienages better. *'Merrill': Why don't you arrest us, Aveline? *'Aveline': What? *'Merrill': We break the law. I'm pretty sure. There are laws for almost everything. You're not a bad guard, are you? *'Aveline': No! *'Merrill': That's good. Is it because you're fond of Hawke? I kind of am. *'Aveline': How very nice for you. Keep it to yourself. *'Merrill': I'd rather keep it with her/him. ACT II *'Aveline': You're incredibly talented, Merrill. I can see you are meant for great things. *'Merrill': Thank you! *'Aveline': But, you're stupid. *'Merrill': I'm sorry, what? *'Aveline': Don't you think it would be better to work on where you are now instead of recreating old glory? *'Merrill': No, no that's kind of the opposite of what I've been saying. I'm the stupid one? Whatever. *'Merrill': The Qunari must like it here, to stay so long. *'Aveline': From what I've seen, the Qunari don't like anything. *'Merrill': That's can't be true. They must like some things... Butterflies? Sunshine? Rainbows? *'Aveline': If I spot a Qunari admiring butterflies, Merrill, you'll be the first person I tell. *'Merrill': (Giggles) *'Aveline': Yes? *'Merrill': Is it like you thought? It's nice, isn't it? He seems nice. *'Aveline': Yes, he's very nice. *'Merrill': I know! And you're so cute when you're with him! Not like normal-you at all! *'Aveline': Haven't you got something unholy to do? *'Merrill': No, we're following Hawke. That's important, too. ACT III *'Merrill': Aveline... do you think we'll win? *'Aveline': Win what? *'Merrill': In the end. It feels like something is ending, doesn't it? Do you think we'll win? *'Aveline': Nothing is ending, Merrill. Things are a little tense, but it will pass. *'Merrill': I hope we win. Varric will make it a good story, I'm sure. If Hawke is romancing Merrill *'Aveline': I didn't expect you to stick around for this mess Merrill. This has nothing to do with your elves. *'Merrill': I love Hawke, I wouldn't go anywhere. *'Aveline': But it's not your fight. *'Merrill': I love Hawke. *'Aveline': You said that. *'Merrill': I say it a lot. It makes things clearer, takes away doubt when everything is crazy and people are dying. *'Aveline': I understand. *'Merrill': Oh, good. Someone should. If not romanced *'Aveline': I didn't expect you to stick around for this mess Merrill. This has nothing to do with your elves. *'Merrill': Everything affects everything. We were born, a bunch of things happened, and now we're in a mess with our friends. *'Aveline': That seems too simple. *'Merrill': Simple is good. It sneaks up on you, makes you smile. *'Merrill': Maybe that should be enough once in a while. *'Aveline': Simple it is. *'Aveline': Merrill, That mirror of yours, what exactly does it do? *'Merrill': Mostly it stands in my house, looking a bit spooky. *'Aveline': But its magic, Right? So it can do... Magic things? Is it dangerous? *'Merrill': It could fall on some one, but you'd have to push really hard. its quite heavy. *'Aveline': Merrill, Is it a danger to the people of kirkwall or not? *'Merrill': Oh! Only to anyone sitting right under it. *'Merrill': Aveline, what's in your mirror? *'Aveline': What do you mean? *'Merrill': In your mirror. What do you see? *'Aveline': A warrior. A wife. All the mistakes I made to get here and make it right. *'Aveline': Why? What have you decided to see? *'Merrill': Sometimes it's hard to tell. Cracks, mostly. *'Merrill': Maybe I'll borrow yours sometime. If that's all right? *'Aveline': It's all right. Merrill and Bethany *'Bethany': So, there's no Circle among the Dalish? *'Merrill': Any child with the gift of magic is apprenticed to a Keeper... in another clan if there's no need in her own. *'Bethany': That sounds nice. *'Merrill': Magic is a gift of the Creators. Why wouldn't we use it? *'Merrill': It just seems... wasteful for humans to lock their mages away where they can't do any good. *'Bethany': But.. .you are a blood mage. *'Bethany': So, is the Keeper... your mother? *'Merrill': I left my clan when I was a child to become Marethari's First. *'Merrill': I haven't seen my parents in more than ten years. *'Bethany': I'm so sorry! My father died in the Blight. You must really miss them. *'Merrill': I remember my mother singing to me, when I was a little girl and I'd get sick. I think that's what I miss the most. *'Merrill': The Keeper has a terrible singing voice. *'Merrill': You're so lucky. *'Bethany': How do you figure? *'Merrill': I would have loved to have a brother, and a mother, and an uncle. *'Merrill': It must be wonderful. You'd never be alone! *'Bethany': It is wonderful. Although it might be better without Uncle Gamlen. *'Merrill': If you could do anything - just anything at all - what would you do? *'Bethany': That's easy. Be normal. No magic, just... normal. *'Merrill': Really? You wouldn't fly across Thedas or eat a cake the size of Kirkwall? Keep a baby griffon for a pet? *'Bethany': Well, now that you say it, the griffon might not be so bad. *'Merrill': I'd name mine "Feathers." Merrill and Carver *'Carver': So, you're not like a lot of other girls. *'Merrill': No, I'm an elf. *'Carver': Right, alright then. *'Merrill': Oh, did I miss something dirty? *'Carver': What? No! It wasn't dirty. It wasn't anything. *'Merrill': Oh? Right, because I miss a lot of dirty things and sometimes I wouldn't mind hearing them. *'Carver': Would you now? *'Carver': Your people came a long way Merrill, but I like to think that we have Ferelden in common. *'Merrill': I never saw Lothering. did you walk as much as we did? Probably more? We didin't stuck with halla, our ship stunk. *'Carver': Your ship? *'Merrill': There was something foul in the hold. I can still smell it. *'Carver': Oh, well, that must have been unpleasant. *'Merrill': It was. Did I miss something dirty again? *'Carver': No. *'Merrill': Do you miss it? Ferelden I mean. *'Carver': Sometimes. *'Merrill': Blackberries. They don't seem to grow here. And there were little song birds with black caps on their heads. *'Carver': I sort of miss the dogs barking. *'Merrill': Yes... It's been mostly humans barking at me here. Not nearly as cute. *'Merrill': How did you learn swording? *'Carver': "Swording"? *'Merrill': Those things you do with the sword. It looks tricky. Was it hard to learn? *'Carver': It takes a lot of practice. *'Merrill': Well, you seem good at it! I bet one day you'll be best sworder in Kirkwall. *'Carver': Merrill... *'Merrill': I said something wrong again, didn't I? Maybe I'll just stop talking. Merrill and Fenris *'Merrill': You've probably never met a Dalish before, have you? *'Fenris': I wouldn't know. *'Merrill': I'm sure you'd be able to tell. Dalish aren't much like the elves in the cities. *'Fenris': The smug sense of superiority does give you away. *'Merrill': Certainly your people have stories about the Dalish. No? *'Fenris': My people? *'Merrill': The elves in Tevinter. They must have heard of us. *'Fenris': They've heard. They just don't care. *'Merrill': But if they ran away, the Dalish would help them. *'Fenris': You might as well say, "If they flew into the sky, they could live in the clouds". *'Merrill': What would they eat in the clouds? There is nothing there but fluff and the occasional bird. *'Fenris': This is why nobody takes the Dalish seriously. *'Fenris': Why are you watching me like that? *'Merrill': You have vallaslin. The same markings that the Dalish have. *'Fenris': Yours are not made of lyrium. *'Merrill': No, they're made of blood. Our blood. That's what vallaslin means: blood writing. It's a mark of adulthood. *'Fenris': Mine were carved into my flesh against my will, in a ritual I remember only for the agony it caused me. *'Merrill': I'm... so sorry. *'Merrill': Did you step on something sharp, Fenris? *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': Slam your fingers in a door? *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': Smack your head on a low beam? *'Fenris': Is there a point to this line of questioning? *'Merrill': Just wondering why you're so cross all the time. *'Varric': (If in party) I think he jabs himself with those spikes, personally. *'Fenris': Perhaps it's the inane prodding. *'Fenris': Avert your eyes, witch. *'Merrill': You said I was dwelling on "useless" history, but what are you doing? *'Merrill': The past is important, to you and to all of us. We must know it to move forward. *'Fenris': You had a life. You had a family. And you abandoned them to chase after ghosts. *'Fenris': We are nothing alike. Don't even begin to think that we are. *'Merrill': You never come to the alienage, Fenris. *'Fenris': I don't live in the alienage. *'Merrill': Don't you care about the plight of our people? Not even a little bit? *'Fenris': I don't need to visit the alienage to know what they suffer. I know it better than you. *'Merrill': I've lived there for years! I see it first hand! *'Fenris': And I lived it. *'Fenris': I don't want your pity. *'Merrill': Are you talking to me? *'Fenris': You said you were sorry about the ritual I endured. Keep your sorrow. *'Merrill': I only meant- *'Fenris': You have all the freedom none of our kind enjoy, and you throw it away. On what? *'Merrill': Our people need to reclaim their heritage. *'Fenris': A heritage of defeat? To what end? *'Merrill': Would you truly turn your back on your own history? There's so much we don't know... *'Fenris': It's not my history. It's simply history. *'Merrill': (Giggles) *'Fenris': What? Why are you looking at me like that? *'Merrill': You're in love! *'Fenris': I am not. *'Merrill': You keep looking at Hawke with sad puppy eyes every time her/his back is turned. *'Fenris': There are no puppy eyes. *'Merrill': It's all right, you know. Even you can be happy once in a while. It won't kill you. But your face might crack if you smile, so be careful. ((if Hawke romanced Fenris)) *'Merrill': Do you regret it? What happened with your sister, I mean. *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': You don't feel about killing her? Not even a little? (if Varania was slain) *'Fenris': It was necessary. *'Merrill': You're lucky, then. There are so many things I wish I could undo. *'Merrill': Poor Anders. *'Fenris': You pity him? He's dangerous to himself and everyone around him. *'Merrill': I think he's broken the thing he wanted to save. *'Fenris': You pity him because he's you. *'Merrill': Breaking the things you love most isn't restricted to mages, Fenris. *'Fenris': Sadly true. *'Merrill': Your master have been a terrible man to make you hate mages so. *'Fenris': He was, now he's dead. *'Merrill': We're not all like him. *'Fenris': How often do I hear that, and yet, how often I find it's not true. *'Merrill': The Keepers are different, they exist to preserve the old ways, and to protect our people. *'Fenris': And none of them would ever fall prey to a demon. Or perform blood magic. *'Merrill': It's impossible to talk to you. *'Fenris': This... Keeper of yours, she was a friend? *'Merrill': She was like a mother to me. To all of us. *'Fenris': Then I'm sorry. *'Merrill': No you're not. She's just one more mage to you. Why would you be sorry she's dead? *'Fenris': I'm not sorry she's dead. I'm only sorry she died for you. *'Merrill': What? *'Fenris': Let's hope the sacrifice of someone who cared for you that much isn't wasted. *'Fenris': You are more naive than I thought. *'Merrill': What have I done to you now? *'Fenris': To me? Nothing. Not yet. *'Fenris': To yourself - you can't even begin to imagine the number of mages that have walked down the path you're now on. *'Merrill': My clan didn't believe in me. If you don't believe in me either, I won't mind. *'Fenris': See for yourself. The legacy of the magisters. *'Merrill': They sacrifice the unwilling? *'Fenris': Is that so hard to believe? You are only one step away from it yourself. *'Merrill': That's not true. *'Fenris': Believe what you like. In my experience, mages always find a way to justify their need for power. *'Merrill': Pol...what was he thinking? He acted like I was a monster... *'Fenris': You are a monster. *'Merrill': You are not helping. *'Fenris': Good. Merrill and Isabela ACT I *'Merrill': How do you do that? *'Isabela': Do what, Kitten? *'Merrill': You sort of... swagger when you walk. I've been trying, but I trip over my own feet when I do it. *'Isabela': You just strut. It's not something you practice. *'Merrill': How do I learn it, then? *'Isabela': It comes to you. Usually at night. It's like a lover... or maybe a burglar. *'Isabela': Either it ravishes you or runs off with all your jewelry. And you have to run it down and stab it in the heart. *'Isabela': And... that metaphor got a bit away from me, didn't it? *'Merrill': I think it did, but it was certainly exciting! *'Merrill': Do you really like sailing? *'Isabela': Like it? I love it! The salt spray on my face, the wind whipping by my ears, the gulls screaming overhead—I love it all. *'Merrill': Don't you get sick? I was so sick on our trip across the sea. *'Isabela': Were you in the hold? *'Merrill': Everyone was in the hold. *'Isabela': There's your problem. You need to be up on deck, under the sky, with nothing between you and the horizon. *'Isabela': Sailing is like sex. Do it wrong, and it'll make you sick. *'Isabela': But do it right, and there's no feeling in the world like it. *'Merrill': Do you have a parrot, Isabela? *'Isabela': What would I want a parrot for? *'Merrill': What about a peg leg? Do you have one of those? *'Isabela': You can see that I don't, dear. *'Merrill': Eye patch? *'Isabela': I'm disappointing you terribly, aren't I? And no hook for a hand, either. *'Merrill': Seems that Varric's pirate stories are awfully inaccurate. *'Isabela': He knows, Kitten. He likes them better that way. *'Isabela': It's not always fun and games on the sea, though. There are storms and hostile pirates. *'Isabela': And it's trying being cooped up with men who haven't seen a woman in months. *'Merrill': You're a woman. *'Isabela': Exactly. And I don't usually let them touch me, so they get... frustrated. *'Isabela': I insist all of them get alone time. Helps with the crankiness. *'Merrill': But they're already lonely! Why would you insist that they be alone some more? *'Isabela': Merrill. *'Merrill': What? Did I miss something? *'Isabela': Go think about it. Maybe it'll come to you. (While speaking to Jethann in The Blooming Rose during the quest The First Sacrifice) *'Isabela': Ooh, I like him. He reminds me of someone. *'Merrill': He does? Who is it? *'Isabela': Think about it, Kitten. *'Merrill': Well, you couldn't have meant Varric, because he's not even an elf—oh... Ohh! You were referring to yourself. Sorry! *'Isabela': See? I knew it'd come to you. ACT II *'Merrill': What was Llomerryn like? I’ve never heard of a Dalish who’s been there. *'Isabela': I don’t imagine your people travel between islands much. *'Merrill': Not really, no. *'Isabela': I wouldn’t start waterproofing your wagons, then. I don’t think Llomerryn is ready for the Dalish. *'Merrill': What do you mean? Would we upset the people there? *'Isabela': It’s not really the kind of place where one turns down a tumble. Even refuse a fortune teller, and they’d run your lot out of town. *'Merrill': How do you suppose the Qunari scratch their heads with those horns in the way? *'Isabela': Why do you think I would know? *'Merrill': Because you know lots of things! I wonder if they rub their heads against tree trunks like halla do. *'Isabela': I'd pay a sovereign to see that. *'Merrill': No wonder they seem so cranky all the time. *'Merrill': (Sighs) Why do you even like me? I must seem so dull. *'Isabela': What brought this on? *'Merrill': Your life has been... so exciting. The adventures, the duels, the passionate love affairs. *'Merrill': Compared to that, my life is a stale, dry biscuit. (Sighs) I wish I had your life. *'Isabela': No. You don't want my life. *'Merrill': Why? *'Isabela': Because you have a good heart, and you deserve better. *'Merrill': You've had many lovers, haven't you? *'Isabela': Fewer than some think. *'Merrill': But you never stay with them. *'Isabela': No, why should I? *'Merrill': But the act of lovemaking is so... intimate. *'Isabela': I don't "make love." What I do is only skin-deep, Kitten. *'Isabela': Don't worry your pretty little head about it. (If Hawke is romancing Merrill) *'Isabela': You and Hawke... something's there, isn't there? *'Merrill': He's clever, strong, and wonderful. How can anyone not love him? *'Merrill': She's so amazing and beautiful. How could anyone not love her? (if Hawke is female) *'Isabela': Oh, I could give you a list, but that would just bore you. *'Isabela': So... did you get naked? *'Merrill': Isabela! *'Isabela': Ooh, look at that blush. That good, huh? (If Hawke has romanced Isabela) *'Merrill': I think Hawke likes you, Isabela. *'Isabela': You think so? *'Merrill': S/he looks at you all the time, and then s/he looks embarrassed and pretends s/he's busy with something else. *'Hawke': I can hear you, you know. *'Merrill': (Giggles) See? *'Isabela': Hm. I'll have to think about that. *'Merrill': Why are you smiling? *'Isabela': No reason. *'Merrill': Ooh, ooh! It's something dirty, isn't it? Tell me! Tell me! *'Isabela': It...it isn't anything dirty. I'm just...happy. *'Merrill': Oh. That's good, too. But I was hoping for something dirty. *'Isabela': Come by the tavern later. I've got stories that will make your toes curl. Merrill and Sebastian *'Sebastian': Have you heard the Chant of Light? *'Merrill': That's the song they sing at the Chantry, right? It's pretty... but a little repetitive. *'Sebastian': Then you know the story? How Andraste became the Maker's divine bride and convinced Him to offer us a second chance? *'Merrill': Right. But I never understood why she had to die. *'Sebastian': Her mortal husband betrayed her out of jealousy. *'Merrill': But if He wanted her to spread her faith, couldn't she do that better alive? *'Sebastian': The Maker gave us free will. By his betrayal, Maferath showed us that men were not yet worth saving. *'Merrill': I don't know. It's a nice story, but I think it's got some holes. *'Sebastian': So what do you believe, Merrill? *'Merrill': Our gods abandoned us long ago. They haven't answered our prayers since the fall of Arlathan. *'Merrill': When we've proven that we're elves again, that we didn't lose everything, they'll come back to us. *'Sebastian': We say the same of the Maker. *'Sebastian': Perhaps they're only different names for the same divine force that created the world. *'Merrill': The Maker wants you to be elves? *'Merrill': Your armor is very shiny, Sebastian. Doesn't that make you an easier target? *'Sebastian': The Light of the Maker is my armor, Merrill. I am not afraid. *'Merrill': Maybe you could ask Him to make His Light less shiny? Then you wouldn't need as much armor. *'Merrill': If your city was stolen, why didn't you just call the guards? *'Sebastian': I'm afraid the matter can't be handled by guards, Merrill. *'Merrill': Aveline could help you! She's very good at making thieves give things back. I think it's because she's so tall. *'Sebastian': This is beyond even Aveline's power, I'm sorry to say. *'Merrill': Are you sure? Have you seen her hit people? if Aveline is in the party: *'Aveline': I can hear every word you're saying. *'Merrill': Does your bow have a name? Varric's bow has a name. *'Sebastian': I'm afraid I can't compete with our dear dwarf's... relationship to his weapon. *'Merrill': You could call it Philomela! *'Sebastian': Why would I do that? *'Merrill': Because it reminds me of a woman in the alienage. Skinny, pointed, and always throwing things at people. *'Merrill': I've always wondered: how do your Divines choose their names? *'Sebastian': They write all the best sacred names on slips of paper and stuff them in a miter. *'Sebastian': Then the newly elected Divine picks a name out of the hat. *'Merrill': What if she picks a name she doesn't like? Does she have to keep it? *'Sebastian': Of course she does. How do you think we got four Divines named Hortensia? *'Merrill': What does your Chantry do? *'Merrill': I mean, you keep saying how great it is. Anders and Isabela tell me to stay away from it. But what does it do? *'Merrill': Among the Dalish, the Keepers teach the children, preserve our history, perform magic. The priestesses here just... sing. *'Sebastian': The Chantry does many charitable works. It cares for widows and orphans- *'Merrill': Who in the Dalish would just be part of the clan, like everyone else. *'Merrill': I just don't get it. Merrill and Varric ACT I *'Merrill': I've never met a dwarf before. *'Varric': That's because you spend too much time frolicking in the woods, Daisy. Dwarves don't frolic. *'Merrill': Dalish don't really frolic, either. Not in the woods anyway. *'Varric': You have sanctioned frolicking areas? *'Merrill': No, just not in the woods. The trees get jealous. *'Varric': But you do frolic? *'Merrill': Of course we do! We wouldn't be elves, otherwise. *'Merrill': You remind me of Hahren Paivel, Varric. Only younger. And shorter. And not as serious. *'Varric': So it's a close resemblance, then. *'Merrill': Well, he tells stories. And you tell stories. Although none of his begin, "No shit, there I was." *'Varric': I'll have to give him some better stories, then. After you speak to Merrill in her home for the first time *'Merrill': Thank you very much for the help earlier, Varric! *'Varric': You made it back to the Alienage in one piece, then? *'Merrill': I don't know how I wound up in Darktown. There are just too many corners in Kirkwall. *'Varric': Still got that ball of twine? *'Merrill': I left it at my house. Don't worry! I won't get lost while we're following Hawke. *'Varric': Bring it next time, Daisy. Just in case. ACT II *'Merrill': Bianca is a very pretty name. *'Varric': I'll tell her you said so, Daisy. *'Merrill': She can't actually hear you can she? *'Varric': Of course she can. What kind of a question is that? *'Merrill': Wait, are we talking about your crossbow or something else now? *'Merrill': Is there a story behind Bianca? *'Varric': There's a story behind everything, Daisy. *'Merrill': So tell me! *'Varric': I can't. *'Merrill': Why not? *'Varric': There was a girl, and I made a promise. Bianca is the only story I can never tell. *'Merrill': You can't say that! Now I want to know even more! *'Varric': That was the idea, Daisy. *'Varric': So, I hear you've been visiting the viscount's garden, Daisy. *'Merrill': They're enormous! And they're always empty. Why don't more people go to see them? *'Varric': Probably because they're private and surrounded by guards. *'Merrill': I thought all those men looked a bit cross. (During Act III - Needs to be edited for accuracy) *'Merrill': You can have this back *'Varric': Twine? When did I lend you a ball of twine? *'Merrill': When I first came to the city. It helped me find my way when I got lost. It drove the merchants absolutely batty but I never got lost again. *'Varric': Keep it Daisy, you can use it for other things. Like tying up a package or stringing up a roast. It's multi-purpose. *'Varric': Daisy, for my sake, please quit cutting through the alleys in Lowtown at night. *'Merrill': Nothing ever happens. I'm perfectly safe, Varric. *'Varric': Yes, I know. And that nothing is costing me a fortune. (during A New Path) *'Varric': Does anybody else get the feeling that this is going to end badly? Just me huh? *'Merrill': It's not all bad Varric, think of the stories you'll be able to tell later. *'Varric': No offence Daisy, but I could live without telling anyone that we murdered you on some mountain side, it's little hard to made that one sound good. (during A New Path) *'Varric': Who thought putting a demon in a cave on Sundermount was a good idea in the first place? *'Merrill': Where would you have put him? *'Varric': Tevinter maybe? Or in the Anderfels? Further away from Kirkwall that's for sure. After the quest Family Matter *'Merrill': I'm sorry about your brother, Varric. Do you have any family left? *'Varric': I have family like a rat has fles, Daisy. *'Merrill': Does that mean you have a lot of family, or that they make you itch alot? *'Varric': Both. Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dialogue